


【all葉】無盡輪迴

by Zoujinjin



Category: all葉 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 肉渣渣





	【all葉】無盡輪迴

**Author's Note:**

> 肉渣渣

咚一咚一咚….  
安靜到令人窒息的長廊傳來大廳裡大笨鐘的鐘聲  
鐘聲傳過走廊，傳過臥室，傳盡這有上千歷史的古堡內  
每個地方都聽得清清楚楚  
包含躲在衣櫃中的葉修  
他小聲細數著鐘聲，唸到四時噤了聲  
現在是晚上四點了。他想  
大廳中的大笨鐘被那群人施了魔法，每過一個小時都會報數，而敲打的次數則代表現在的時間  
葉修臉上帶著明顯的狼狽和勞累，他揪著全身上下唯一一件長版襯衫，手指揉得衣服變形  
這件衣服的主人也是強迫他和他們玩這鬼遊戲的兇手之一  
葉修悄悄拉開衣櫃的們，露出一隻眼睛看了下狀況，才退出衣櫃  
“還有兩個小時就能休息了…”他想  
男人們給他的規則很簡單，就是每天必須和他們玩鬼抓人，而放他自由的條件有兩項，一項是只要能逃過一個月不被抓到，男人們就會放他自由，但要是被抓到，那時間則必須重新再算。而另一項是，如果能拿準大門的鑰匙打開大門，那也可以，但是，如果被他們發現的話，他會受到懲罰。而男人們說過，為了不讓他失去體力，每天的六點到七點是葉修的自由時間，他可以到處亂串，不用擔心被抓住  
還有不列在葉修考慮範圍的最後一項，就是和男人們求饒，並成為他們的寵物，無時無刻供他們調教玩弄  
離開房間，葉修小心翼翼的走在走廊上，他雖然想回剛才的衣櫃，但是他知道每過一個小時，那群變態的能力會愈強大，這個”遊戲”會變得愈來愈難  
光裸的腳底走過冷冰冰的大理石地面，他能看見前方的路都要感謝牆上的燭火為他照路  
繞了一個彎，葉修突然感覺到一絲的危機，一個閃身進了一旁的房間  
靜下心來，門外並沒有腳步聲，葉修呼出一口氣轉身  
是書房。他想  
這個古堡充滿上百間房間，他自己都不知道自己走到哪裡，只能在大門處的附近做上記號。但現在他的記號只增沒減，讓他非常的恐懼  
坐上了書桌前的椅子，坐了好幾分鐘衣櫃痠疼的屁股舒服了不少  
摸著眼前的木桌，葉修想著自己進入這個古堡前，也是一個整天在書桌前思考功課的學生，沒想到…  
書房裡沒有太多的擺設，不是一個好的藏躲地點  
葉修看著牆面上的時鐘，依照他對那群人的了解，他們一般都會在鐘聲響起後的三十分鐘開始認真找他，非常有自信，就好像知道一定找的到他一樣  
他必須快點離開再找一個藏身之處  
已經十五分了  
跑過一條條長廊，上下走過一條條樓梯，他到達了三樓，葉修眼角撇過落地窗下花園的地方，身體一頓  
他看見兩個藍色披風的人影走到了花園中央  
其中一人有著顯眼的金髮，現好像心情很好的在另一人身邊吱吱喳喳的講話。葉修不用想就知道這人是變態之一的黃少天  
而另一位深藍頭髮的青年則是喻文州  
葉修躲在窗簾後面觀察他們的腳步，看他們離這裡愈遠就愈開心  
他們似乎以為自己在旁邊的分館，已經要走到裡面去了  
葉修心理砰砰直跳，看著喻文州打開大門  
一棟分館就有上百間房間，而且面積又大，除了花園外就沒有路能通這裡了  
進去!他想著  
本來在開門的喻文州突然一轉頭，看像空落落的分館三樓  
“隊長，是小傢伙吧”黃少天嘴角咧開，”他很期待我們進去呢”  
喻文州笑笑，還是一副雲淡風輕，”沒想到他還是沒有接受我們的意思…我是說，不用害怕成那樣”  
“他把我們都想成抓住他就只為了操他後面小洞的變態阿隊長!”說道這的黃少天一臉慘樣”明明之前抓到他我只要他陪我去一趟宴會而已啊!那小傢伙在宴會上可開心了!吃了好幾盤蛋糕呢!”  
“但是那一次回來後你把他綁在木馬上面操了一個小時，葉修都被操迷糊了還被你榨乾到屁眼都闔不起來，張新傑幫他醫療時都皺眉頭了”喻文州本想關門的手頓了頓，還是沒關上  
“唉呀那是因為葉修想藉由和別人出去偷跑阿!幸好他選了一個弱的，要是他選到一個他打不贏的傢伙怎麼辦!據我所知那個宴會有將近15%的人喜歡出血式的性虐20%的人會吃掉性奴隸呢!”黃少天愈說愈激動，說道瞳孔都豎起了。想必是想到如果葉修被那些人抓到的悽慘下場  
“好了”喻文州制止他”進去吧”  
黃少天愣了一下”但是小傢伙不再這裡啊”  
“你上次的懲罰完後是輪回的負責抓葉修，你也知道那個周澤楷和江波濤知道你上次的做為後，抓到葉修後抱著他去後方的農場玩”喻文州嘆口氣  
周澤楷在臉蛋上就有著很大的加分，他看起來比較好欺負，比較好說話，雖然都是看起來，但他在葉修心中絕對排名最前  
“看到周澤楷，葉修雖然還是抗拒，但會有幸好是他的僥倖心理”喻文州說”周澤楷那傢伙也很厲害，他就算那天沒有想做，也會裝成要做一樣，然後當葉修拜託他時，他就會一臉委屈地停下動作”  
黃少天一臉不予置評的嘖了一聲  
“葉修早就算出今天會是我們，昨天他根本沒睡，就為了尋找更好藏躲的路線”  
“隊長，如果葉修最後選擇輪回，那周澤楷就有理由獨佔葉修了!”黃少天聲音降了幾分”我們當初是抓著葉修不放，他要恨就恨每個人，要喜歡就必須是每一個人”  
旁邊的花朵隨著黃少天的聲音慢慢變得僵硬，最後蒙上一層霜  
喻文州沒有回答，喃喃自語幾句，黃少天又笑了出來

躲在牆後，葉修顫抖著身體又探出頭，喻文州和黃少天已經不見了  
不見了?是去哪?進了分館?還是…走向這裡?  
葉修拔腿離開落地窗，大笨鐘的鐘聲又響起  
五點!  
只要再一小時，他就能休息了!  
躲進一間房間，葉修是累得都不想動了，但是他還是努力移動到臥室的床上躺下  
今天躲過了，還有明天，明天的順序是韓文清!  
一個小時怎麼夠!還不如被他們操一頓能休息一星期!  
有這種想法的葉修想死的心都有了，他哽咽地抱住棉被，光裸的大腿夾住棉被，露出一半的屁股  
鼻尖傳來好聞的味道，葉修迷糊間看見門被打開  
要起來!但好累，真的很累，但是不能睡…絕對…不能…..睡

“睡著了?”黃少天扳開葉修的雙腿，低頭舔上那放鬆的入口  
喻文州捏住熟睡人兒胸前的一點揉捏，露出微笑

 

“少天，你知道睡眠學習嗎?”

 

到時候，你的身體會被改變，你的小穴會渴求我們一次次地進入  
一次沒成功，那就第二次  
你可以恨我們，但你的生體離不開我們  
你永遠都逃不過我們為你建造的囚籠


End file.
